


Replacement Family

by reeby10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Canonical Character Death, Choking, Coming Untouched, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Revenge Sex, Unconscious Sex, but only for a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Now though, that family was gone and he was going to build the the large family he’d always wanted. A replacement, in a way, for all that he’s lost thanks to werewolves and hunters.





	Replacement Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> Happy Nonconathon, Naemi! I really hope you enjoy this :)
> 
>  **ETA:** Fixed some typos 9/9/18

Chris’ life was in ruins. His wife was dead, and he’d learned to live with that, but now… now Allison was gone too. He felt at a loss, completely unmoored in a way he never had before.

It took a few weeks of grief stricken drinking and late night bouts of anger and helplessness before he realized what he needed to do. He needed to start a new family. It was the only thing that would help fill this gaping emptiness in his chest. The only question was who would be the lucky one to give him a child.

He’d always wanted a bigger family, more children, but Victoria hadn't. One was enough for her. And he’d gone along with that because it wasn't worth the fight. He had a family, what did it matter exactly how big it was?

Now though, that family was gone and he was going to build the large family he’d always wanted. A replacement, in a way, for all that he’s lost thanks to werewolves and hunters.

With sudden clarity, Chris knew exactly who it should be to give him a new child.

It was simple to spoof Scott’s phone, so he only had to set the right bait and make the necessary preparations. If he was in a more generous mood, he might have laughed at how ridiculously easy this thing was going to be. It was a wonder he hadn't realized before, though he wasn't sure if it would have changed anything in the end. At least now it just meant he could get started on his new family pretty immediately.

Isaac arrived at the house at exactly the time Chris had said in his text, looking confused by the locale. It was an abandoned house just a few over from where Chris lived. He figured that would make things easier in the upcoming months.

“Hello?” Isaac called as he walked through the front door. His nostrils were flaring as he tried to sniff out anyone inside, but it was useless. Chris had made sure of that.

Quickly, before Isaac could react to the sound of him moving, Chris stepped out from where he’d been hiding behind the door. A handful of bluish powder came up and he blew into Isaac’s startled face. The werewolf was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Chris leaned down to pick him up, groaning a little at the weight. Isaac weighed more than he looked like he did. But that was fine, Chris only needed to get him down to the basement. It took a few minutes of panting and heaving, but finally he did it.

He’d decked the basement out with what he needed: a large, heavy-framed bed with chains at the headboard, a side table full of various necessary implements, and a potted wolfsbane plant guaranteed to keep Isaac weak and pliant enough for him to do exactly as he wanted. It had been quite a lot of work to put together, but he knew it was going to be worth it.

“Perfect,” Chris said to himself once Isaac was chained to the bed and stripped down.

He really did look good against the dark sheets, his pale skin standing out even in the dim lighting. The manacles around his wrists were tight and would likely cause bruises, maybe even bleeding, but that was fine. He’d heal. Keeping him secure was more important. His for now slim form bellied his strength.

The witch who Chris had gotten the powdered wolfsbane from hadn't said how long it would keep a wolf unconscious. Chris debated for a moment about waiting to start until Isaac regained consciousness, but finally decided against it. His cock was already hardening just standing here and looking, there was no reason to make himself wait.

He picked up a small bottle from the side table — also from the same witch — and uncorked the top as he brought it over to Isaac’s unconscious form. Carefully, he let three drops of the green liquid fall into Isaac’s slightly open mouth. The liquid was what would ready his body to carry a child.

A momentary flash of light suffused Isaac’s body, a sign that the liquid was doing its job, and Chris smiled. Perfect.

The idea of Chris’ child growing in Isaac’s belly was enough for him to harden further and he reached down, stroking himself a few times. There was a lot of precome gathered there already, making the slide easier, but he’d need a little more to actually fuck Isaac. He spit in his palm before stroking a few more times.

“You ready for this?” he asked, not expecting an answer. He stepped up between Isaac’s spread legs and lined up.

The first push was tight, barely an inch of his length slipping inside since he hadn't bothered to prep the werewolf. Any damage would heal quickly anyway. And really, he didn't mind if it hurt; Isaac deserved it for what he did.

Chris pulled back a little, then pushed back in with more force. There was a moment of resistance that he groaned through until finally something gave and he slid in to the hilt. Fuck but that was good.

He savored the tight clench around his cock for a long moment before beginning to thrust. His hands were on Isaac’s hips, nails digging in a little with every push forward. He ignored the beads of blood drawn up; those would heal too.

A sudden muscle spasm around his dick had him looking up and he realized with vicious satisfaction that Isaac was finally conscious. The werewolf’s eyes were wide and afraid as he jerked his arms, bruising his wrists further.

“That's not going to do you any good,” Chris told him, punctuating the statement with a hard thrust that had Isaac whimpering.

“What are you... Why are you doing this?” Isaac asked, the fear and pain obvious in his voice.

“You took my family from me, so you're going to help me start a new one,” Chris replied. He reached up and took Isaac’s curls in one hand, pulling head back and making him yelp. “I'm going to breed you like the bitch you are.”

Isaac gasped, but Chris ignored it and refocused on fucking. He could feel the need to come starting to curl low in his belly and he chased the feeling. His eyes caught on Isaac’s burgeoning erection, growing larger as Chris fucked harder. Well, it seemed his crying about it wasn't the full story.

“You like me fucking you?” Chris growled. The hand in Isaac’s hair slid down around his throat, tightening until Isaac could only sputter. “You like the idea of me breeding you up?”

Isaac tightened around him, face starting to turn a little blue, and that was enough. Chris came with a groan that welled up from deep within his chest. His hand around Isaac’s throat clenched harder for a moment, then he let go.

“Fuck,” he panted out, then looked down.

There was come splattered all across Isaac’s chest, his cock limp. He’d come just from being fucked and choked. Oh yes, Chris was going to have a lot of fun fucking a whole mess of children into him.

“I see you liked that,” Chris said as he began pulling out.

“Fuck you,” Isaac snapped, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. His breath hitched as Chris pulled out all the way, come dribbling from Isaac’s ass.

“No need to feel ashamed, I liked it too.”

He felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. His anger seemed a far away thing now that he was doing something productive with it. That was good, that meant this was the right choice.

“I think that's good for today though,” Chris said, surveying Isaac’s wrecked body. His cock was making a valiant effort to stir at the sight, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't be getting it up again anytime soon after coming so hard. “Sleep well.”

Grabbing the potion from the side table, he headed toward the exit. Isaac would need to be fed and watered and cleaned, but that could wait until tomorrow, after he had some sleep. Werewolves were quite resilient like that.

“Oh, and don't worry about leaving,” Chris said, stopping just in front of the door. “You'll be here awhile. Until I've decided I've had enough babies out of you.”

He could hear Isaac start to sob as he turned off the lights and headed for home. Good.

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped watching Teen Wolf after like 3a, so all I know about Allison's death is hearsay lol So I apologize if anything is terribly wrong in that front.


End file.
